


Good kitty

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Cat Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Cutesy, Hybrids, Jungwoo is a good kitty, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: ‘Kitty has missed me?’ Doyoung whispered, his hand dipping underneath the fabric of Jungwoo’s panties, enjoying the reaction he got from the other as Jungwoo’s mouth opened with a quiet moan.‘Yes.’ Jungwoo breathed out, arms wrapping around Doyoung’s neck. He closed his eyes, feeling as Doyoung played with his ass. Hands squeezing his cheeks and spreading them open just slightly.Suddenly Doyoung was pulling his hands away, moving them up to tug on Jungwoo’s dyed hair instead. He pulled on the orange locks gently. ‘Then show me.’ Doyoung spoke, swallowing deeply.





	Good kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).



> [ for the lovely @lu_woo ❤ we decided to do a fic swap but neither of us really knew what we wanted, so we kinda decided to write whatever we came up with- but then i saw her tweeting about kitty jungwoo so i just had to write this- i was given no other choice! ]  
> [ anyways, sparks is absolutely an amazing writer and such a hard working individual so i wanted to write something that she would like uwu ]  
> [ check out our shared twitter account @DOWOOweek to read about the upcoming #dowooweek2019 !!! ]

Whining, tears staining his red cheeks, Jungwoo was clawing at his shirt, begging Doyoung to remove it so he could taste his skin or just touch him. His kitty was desperate for his owner, snuggling up against Doyoung ever since he arrived from work.

Jungwoo was basically begging to be touched, because as soon as Doyoung got back home and opened the front door leading to their apartment- Jungwoo was all over him, his long legs peeking from underneath the large hoodie that he loved to wear. Some days he at least had the manners to wear some shorts underneath the hoodie, but not today. He was only wearing the large hoodie and his favorite pair of comfy underwear that Doyoung was able to see well whenever he would bend over purposefully. 

Putting down his suitcase, Jungwoo had already started untying his tie, staring at him with dark eyes and a playful smile on his lips.

‘Did kitty get a little bored waiting for me?’ Doyoung sang, hand staying against Jungwoo’s hip, feeling the protruding bone against his fingers. 

Jungwoo pouted, finally getting the tie off of Doyoung and playing with it for a moment. ‘You are late again.’ He sighed, looking at Doyoung through his long eyelashes His ears pointed downwards, fluffy tail swaying back and forth slowly. He looked pitiful, looking at Doyoung like a sad child. That wasn’t too far off from the reality, because Jungwoo was just a big baby. Doyoung’s little kitty.

The hybrid wasted no time, beginning to unbutton Doyoung’s shirt that had been neatly ironed in the morning. Today it would end up on the floor again, getting wrinkles and dust on it. Though he was a clean freak, Jungwoo didn’t mind it tonight.

Gasping, Jungwoo was pushed back against the wall before he was able to remove Doyoung’s shirt fully, skin just peeking from underneath the half opened shirt.

‘You really must have been bored, sending me all those messages during my meeting.’ Doyoung murmured, voice low against Jungwoo’s ear. Jungwoo felt shivers go down his spine, arching his back against Doyoung’s frame while biting his bottom lip. He was a tease and Doyoung knew his games very well by now.

Jungwoo didn’t even need to be in heat to act this way. This was actually very normal to Doyoung by now. To take an innocent look at his phone during work hours, even in front of his coworkers. Only to have his cheeks explode with red when he sees the messages and pictures that Jungwoo has sent him simply because he got bored at home. He should know better now not to look at his phone during work, but he couldn’t avoid it either. It did however feel slightly wrong answering emails and his mom’s text messages when he could only focus on the messages that Jungwoo had sent him before.

But he couldn’t really get mad either, as that would be exactly what Jungwoo wanted. He was usually driving to get some kind of reaction out of Doyoung, to make him slightly angry or mad so he could take that energy out on Jungwoo in a slightly sick matter. But Doyoung was no kink shamer- hell, he was the one dating a hybrid after all. So he liked to play a role in Jungwoo’s fantasy, representing the generic angry master.

‘Who said you could message me during work?’ Doyoung asked, brow arched and eyes dark as he stared down at Jungwoo. He threw the bait, and Jungwoo took it immediately.

‘Doyoung hyung, i’m sorry.’ He whispered, attempting to place hand on Doyoung’s chest- only to have it pushed away. ‘Master.’ He hiccuped, tears already beginning to pool in his large eyes.

Doyoung smiled. ‘That’s more like it.’ He sang, brushing Jungwoo’s hair behind his ear, making the other purr. 

The title ‘master’ never really stuck well with Doyoung. He thought it was repressive and really unfitting for him, but he found out pretty quickly that he didn’t mind the name when he got together with Jungwoo. The two of them never used the word regularly in everyday life and Jungwoo referred to him as simply hyung. However not all hybrids were given this permission by their masters. Jungwoo was one of the lucky hybrids to end up with a loving partner. That said, Jungwoo still enjoyed it when they role played because then he would get to call Doyoung his master.

Jungwoo’s big fluffy tail was swinging back and forth, wrapping itself around Doyoung’s leg. The way that Jungwoo was looking at him was making it hard for Doyoung not to just take him right then and there. Jungwoo wouldn’t be the one to stop him either.

Jungwoo’s name tag shined from underneath his hoodie, the small silver bell ringing quietly.

‘Master made me wait too long.’ Jungwoo pouted, his crocodile tears dry by now. He lifted his leg, running it up Doyoung’s clothed shin. The movement made the fabric of his hoodie ride up, revealing his bare thigh to Doyoung. He wanted to mark the smooth skin, kiss Jungwoo all over.

‘I’m sorry baby.’ Doyoung sang, placing his hand on Jungwoo’s cheek. Jungwoo snuggled up against his hand immediately, beginning to purr quietly.

It hadn’t even been too long since they were last here. If Doyoung remembers correctly, the last time they had time for sex was just barely a week ago- but that was a long time to Jungwoo. The hybrid boy got really desperate for attention very soon if Doyoung wouldn’t be able to give him any because of work. That was because of his hybrid characteristics and also his own personality. Sometimes Doyoung really felt like he had his work cut out for him when it came to making sure Jungwoo was happy, but it was all worth it. Sure, he might pamper the other a bit too much at times- but that’s how he likes it. 

‘Is master going to make up for it?’ Jungwoo whispers, tongue just inches away from Doyoung’s ear. It makes shivers go down his spine, and Doyoung pulls the other closer to himself. 

Jungwoo let out a small mewl against Doyoung’s lips when the older one pulled them together, finally connecting their lips. 

‘I waited for you so long.’ Jungwoo moaned, his ears perking up when Doyoung’s hand moved up his thigh. 

Doyoung finally gave in and began to mark Jungwoo’s skin, right above his pulse on his neck. Doyoung sucked, licked and marked Jungwoo’s bare skin next to his collar with his lips and teeth. Jungwoo leaned his head to the side, giving Doyoung all the space he needed. He loved being marked. He even had pictures that he took of himself after some nights when Doyoung got a little carried away. His body was covered with small bruises that Doyoung made with his lips from head to toe.

Hissing, Jungwoo felt Doyoung’s teeth pull on his skin after he was done sucking a dark hickey on his sensitive skin. He pulled away with a whine while Doyoung was smiling widely.

Someone needed to be blind not to realize that Jungwoo belonged to Doyoung now. If the dangling name tag wasn’t clear enough, then maybe the large hickey on his neck- right next to the tag, made things easier for others to understand who his master was.

Jungwoo was done being coy for now. He had been home alone for hours, waiting for Doyoung to finally arrive and join him in their bedroom. Though he loved to tease the other, and to be teased until he was a crying mess and begging for Doyoung’s touch- he needed him right now.

Giving Doyoung’s lips one last peck, he took a hold of his hand and began pulling him towards their bedroom.

Doyoung watched Jungwoo’s fluffy tail with amusement, seeing it sway from side to side in excitement.

Jungwoo must have been very bored before Doyoung got home, because the sheets on the bed had been changed. A white satin layer was decorating every pillow and the blankets were a soft pink color. Jungwoo’s favorite. 

Not having his tie on anymore, Jungwoo instead took a hold of Doyoung’s shirt collar, pulling him and then pushing him down against the bed. 

‘Why do you even still have this thing on?’ Jungwoo murmured as he sat on Doyoung’s lap, finally opening the last few buttons from his shirt and taking it off fully. Smiling, Jungwoo could feel Doyoung’s “excitement” through his pants, pressing up against him as he moved in his lap.

Doyoung’s breath hitched, letting out a small gasp when Jungwoo moved his hips in a way that grinded against his half hard dick. His hands tightened around Jungwoo’s hips, his nails probably leaving small indents even through the fabric. But he already knew for a fact that Jungwoo wouldn’t mind the marks.

‘Get this off.’ Doyoung ordered while tugging on Jungwoo’s hoodie, wanting to get rid of the fabric on his way. Jungwoo didn’t even have to get off of his lap, as he was able take off the black hoodie. Doyoung swallowed deeply, seeing Jungwoo’s bare skin. The only thing left on him was the sparkly name tag around his neck and a pair of way too short hipster panties. Jungwoo jumped a little and whimpered when Doyoung’s hand slapped against his behind.

‘Kitty has missed me?’ Doyoung whispered, his hand dipping underneath the fabric of Jungwoo’s panties, enjoying the reaction he got from the other as Jungwoo’s mouth opened with a quiet moan.

‘Yes.’ Jungwoo breathed out, arms wrapping around Doyoung’s neck. He closed his eyes, feeling as Doyoung played with his ass. Hands squeezing his cheeks and spreading them open just slightly.

Suddenly Doyoung was pulling his hands away, moving them up to tug on Jungwoo’s dyed hair instead. He pulled on the orange locks gently. ‘Then show me.’ Doyoung spoke, swallowing deeply.

There was a change in Jungwoo’s eyes at his words. Suddenly he didn’t look like a little kitty anymore but a grown tiger eyeing at its prey. Jungwoo lowered himself off of Doyoung’s lap, kneeling on the carpet underneath their feet. 

Doyoung opened his legs as Jungwoo placed his hands on his knees, ordering Doyoung to move his hips up. Jungwoo was quick when he unbuckled Doyoung’s belt and pulled down his fancy work pants, with only a little trouble. Once off, the pants were thrown to the side with the belt still on them.

Groaning, Doyoung threw his head to the side when Jungwoo’s hand snaked underneath his boxers. Biting his bottom lip, he continued to look at Jungwoo while the younger began to jerk him off.

Jungwoo was fucking purring. Purring and smiling as he played with his dick like a cat toy.

Doyoung leaned back against his arms, head falling back and eyes closing. 

He felt his toes curl when Jungwoo’s thumb went over the tip of his dick, slowly spreading precum around the head. Giving him a few more lazy strokes, Jungwoo licked over his own lips while eyeing Doyoung like his next prey.

Doyoung opened his eyes, as he knew this was a show he couldn’t miss. Just the way Jungwoo was eyeing him should be enough for anyone to feel like he was close to climaxing even without being touched, and it took all the willpower left in Doyoung’s system not to moan out like a horny virgin when Jungwoo opened his plump lips and took his dick inside his mouth. Instead, he bit down on the skin inside his cheek and hummed through the slow heat as Jungwoo was devouring him inch by inch.

‘Fuck, baby.’ Doyoung moaned when he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat. The other hummed, eyes closing slowly as he moved his tongue against Doyoung’s dick.

Jungwoo really was way too good at sucking dick. It sometimes scared Doyoung, how he felt like he couldn’t walk properly after Jungwoo had sucked the living shit out off him. There were times when Jungwoo would keep edging him, playing with him until he was a shaky mess on the bed. Jungwoo would play with his balls like they were toys, sometimes eating him out while his hands were busy on his dick. Doyoung was amazed that he survived out of that alive.

Jungwoo wasn’t playing around today either. He may have started out slow, but by now he was encouraging Doyoung to fuck his mouth. Doyoung could never say no to something like that.

Doyoung’s hands were grabbing Jungwoo’s hair, probably tugging on his orange hair a bit too hard as the other let out a small whine around his dick. But Jungwoo showed no other discomfort, so Doyoung just kept on going, reminding himself not to pull on the other's already slightly damaged hair too tightly. 

With Jungwoo’s talented tongue and his mind blowing ability to not gag while having his mouth fucked, Doyoung found it almost impossible not to cum. But even when he was nearing his own climax, Doyoung was still able to think clearly and decided that he didn’t want to finish already.

With one harder tug at his hair, Jungwoo released him from his mouth with a pop. His tail swaying coyly. 

Humming as he climbed back up to straddle Doyoung’s hips, Jungwoo licked over his red, fucked lips. ‘Did master enjoy that?’ He purred.

Breathless, Doyoung let out a laugh. ‘Is that even a serious question? Of course.’ Doyoung murmured, sighing when Jungwoo’s own clothed dick rubbed against his own very sensitive one.

Jungwoo was hard, still wearing his panties. Even in the bad lighting, Doyoung was able to notice the small wet patch over where his dick was. It was ego lifting, knowing that Jungwoo was able to get hard just by sucking on his dick.

Being left without any attention for some time, Jungwoo let out a small cry when Doyoung suddenly flipped them over onto the bed and removed his remaining underwear quickly.

Jungwoo was biting his lips, spreading his legs slowly as Doyoung took his deserved place between them. Jungwoo wasn’t being shameful at all, as he took one look at Doyoung before sliding his hand down his body before his fingers disappeared between his legs. Doyoung cursed, leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing their lube from the bottom drawer.

Looked like Jungwoo was doing quite fine without it already, as he had two fingers deep inside him already before Doyoung gently nudged his hand away. Jungwoo moaned at the loss of his own fingers, but he had something better to look forward to as Doyoung squirted a good amount of the generic fruit flavored lube onto his own fingers and rubbed it warm before circling around Jungwoo’s opening. Jungwoo was pushing his hips back, wanting to fuck back at Doyoung’s long fingers. Doyoung’s other strict hand pressing on top of his hip made this impossible.

Seeing that Jungwoo was already very well stretched, Doyoung had no problem entering Jungwoo with three lubed up fingers. The glide inside was easy, and Jungwoo was moaning immediately as Doyoung pressed his fingers inside of him just the way he liked.

‘There, yes- there.’ Jungwoo whimpered, his back lifting from the sheets as his legs shook. His dick was leaking precum against the soft skin of his tummy. Doyoung simply just had to reach and begin stroking him slowly.

Jungwoo cried out, voice high and face red.

With Doyoung’s fingers deep inside of him and his hand wrapped around his dick, it became impossible to think clearly. Tears stinging his eyes, drool smeared over his lips, Jungwoo pulled on Doyoung’s hand with a groan.

‘I want you, inside of me.’ He gasped, forcing Doyoung’s fingers out of him to replace them with something else.

Doyoung cursed, seeing how desperate Jungwoo was for him. He swiped his fingers clean from the lube, rubbing the remains onto his dick. Jungwoo let out a mewl when he felt Doyoung line himself against his stretched opening. 

‘Ready kitten?’ Doyoung whispered, spreading Jungwoo’s legs open as far as they would go.

Jungwoo nodded his head fast, his bell ringing quietly as he did so. ‘Yes, p-please.’ 

That was all Doyoung needed to hear, before lining himself properly before slowly guiding himself inside the other. The heat was unbelievable and breathtaking and Doyoung needed to stop moving completely once he was fully inside of Jungwoo. The other was not making it any easier, as Jungwoo was whining, moaning and clawing at Doyoung’s arms to make him move as quick as possible.

‘Fuck.’ Doyoung moaned when he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. Jungwoo was so wet, because of the lube and his natural lubricant that was reproducing with each second passing.

Jungwoo’s continuous high pitched moans and mantras of yes’ were what made it possible for him to continue. Picking up speed slowly, Doyoung lifted one of Jungwoo’s legs and lifted it on top of his shoulder. Jungwoo covered his face behind his one arm, biting on his bottom lip as he felt the effects of the shift in position. The random words falling from his lips mixed together with moans as Doyoung began to target his prostate, hitting it with each thrust.

‘I’m so f-fucking close.’ Jungwoo cried. ‘Don’t stop, please don’t stop.’

Nearing his own release, Doyoung wasn’t going to stop now no matter what would happen. Sweat dripping down his back, Doyoung whined as he picked up his speed to drive them both to their release. 

Jungwoo let out a choked out moan when he grabbed his own dick, giving it a few fast strokes before he was releasing cum into his own palm. Jungwoo’s moans right next to his ear and his walls squeezing around his dick were all too much. Doyoung grunted, finishing inside Jungwoo after a few more erratic thrusts. 

‘Holy shit.’ Doyoung moaned when he pulled out, seeing his own cum flow out of Jungwoo’s stretched hole. Jungwoo moved his hips sensually, still coming down from his orgasm. He let out the smallest gasp when Doyoung suddenly cleaned him up with a makeup wipe that had been in Jungwoo’s nightstand drawer, feeling very sensitive.

Jungwoo let go off his bruised bottom lip, purring as he pulled Doyoung over him onto the bed. His fingers tugged on his hair gently and Doyoung felt his tail rubbing against his naked thigh affectionately. 

Doyoung smiled into the kiss. ‘Baby liked that?’ He asked, plopping down onto the bed next to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo nodded his head, his cheeks flushed with red and bangs stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. He looked gorgeous in his after sex glow, also very adorable as he was getting sleepy. Doyoung couldn’t help himself when he snuggled up against his kitty.

Jungwoo didn’t fight back, even though he usually did because he hates cuddling Doyoung if he was sweaty. He could ignore that for tonight.

Kissing Jungwoo swollen lips for the last time that night, Doyoung hugged his purring boyfriend until the both of them drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my twitter is @mimmelil ]


End file.
